¿Cómo celebra el año nuevo,,,?
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: ¿Cómo celebran el año nuevo los distintos personajes de Inuyasha?Terminado. Dos capítulos nuevos: Kôga y Sesshomaru.
1. Kikyô

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos y demás rollo que todo el mundo sabe así que no lo voy a escribir.

**¿Cómo celebra el año nuevo...**

Kikyô

Aparece Kikyô sentada en el sofá, envuelta en una bata de maruja y escuchando las campanadas del templo cercano. Suenan los cuartos.

1 campanada. _"Otro año y nadie a conseguido matarme"_

2 campanadas. _"Me han renovado el contrato en la serie"_

3 campanadas_. "Kagome es tonta y me sigue salvando"_

4 campanadas_."Inuyasha y yo nos vamos de safari por el infierno_"

5 campanadas. _"Tendré que coger crema protectora, dicen que por esas latitudes te puedes quemar un poco"_

6 campanadas. "_Naraku quería que el siguiente año lo pasaramos juntos, pero me da pereza intentar dominar el mundo. Con lo que debe de haber que madrugar para eso."_

7 campanadas. _"Me he comprado el coche deportivo que anunciaban. Así llegaré antes a las escenas y podré chupar más cámara." _

8 campanadas. _"La hipoteca de la casa me está agobiando. Este año tendré que volver a morirme y resucitar para que cancelen el pago por defunción."_

9 campanadas_. "Buena forma de pagar las deudas, creo que la ley no contempla qué hacer en caso de resurrección del adeudado". _

10 campanadas. _"Mañana voy a acompañar al médico a Kaede. A ver si por fin heredo la mansión de Ibiza" _

11 campanadas. _"Año nuevo, serie nueva" "Mañana voy a negociar con la productora los términos del nuevo contrato para trabajar en / Te adoramos, Kikyô/, la nueva telenovela para el canal de Brujilandia."_

12 campanadas_. "..."_ Kikyô se atraganta con una uva y empieza a toser con evidentes signos de asfixia en el rostro. (Me temo que no te vamos a ver en Inuyasha ni en tu serie por una temporadita)

Presentadora del festival de año Nuevo: Quién la a dejado entrar en escena, que estamos en horario infantil! Que la saquen de aquí! Después los niños tienen pesadillas.

Presentador del festival: Bueno, para olvidar este desagradable incidente, demos paso a la cantante Kagura, que nos interpretará un tema de su disco _"Devuélveme mi corazón"_

Se oyen aplausos y la cámara se aleja hasta quedar todo oscuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de este capítulo. Ya tengo el de Naraku en proyecto. Dependiendo de los reviews lo subo o no.

Rin¿Por qué mezclas la época antigua con la moderna?

Autora: Grandes preguntas de la vida sin respuesta, algún día igual se descubren. La ciencia avanza mucho.

Feliz año nuevo a todos!!!!


	2. Naraku

Bueno, nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué hará Naraku en Año Nuevo?

Naraku:

Vemos a Naraku sentado en una habitación leyendo el libro "Cómo dominar el mundo en una semana. Guía de estrategias y consejos útiles". De repente, un griterío procedente del patio le desconcentra. Se asoma a la ventana y ve a Kanna, Kohaku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, y demás sirvientes tirando confeti y bailando la macarena. Inmediatamente baja para enterarse del motivo del jaleo:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Estamos celabrando la próxima llegada del 2007.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Un año.

Naraku abre rápidamente su libro por la página 67 y lee: "Consejo número 7: No deje que individuos sin identificar se adentren en territorios conquistados".

- ¿Qué se ha creído ese tal 2007 para venir sin mi permiso?

-Faltan 15 minutos- dice Kagura señalando al monitor de televisión, donde se ve la imagen del reloj de la Puerta del Sol.

-¿Tanta gente está esperando para recibirlo? El futuro emperador seré yo, y ese 2007 vendrá cuando yo diga. Kagura, ve volando a Madrid y para ese dichoso reloj.

-Pero tengo una actuación en un festival- dice Kagura con cara de niña enfurruñada.

-Te dará tiempo a todo.

Cinco minutos después todos vemos en la televisión como una extraña mujer se carga la bola que baja en los cuartos (no se si tiene nombre, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga) y el resto del reloj.. Los presentadores de la gala se quedan petrificados sin saber que decir. Cuando Naraku se asegura de que el 2007 no es una amenaza, ordena a Kagura, que para entonces a sacado de no se sabe donde una campana, que de las campanadas al compás que él marca.

-A ver si ese 2007 se pensaba que iba a venir cuando a él le diera la gana-dice Naraku y vuelve a su habitación para acabar de leer el libro.

-Oye, Kanna- dice Kohaku mientras tira un poco de confeti-¿A los españoles no les va a extrañar este suceso?

-Sí, seguro que sale en todos los programas de zapping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del año nuevo para Naraku. El próximo personaje me lo tengo que pensar. Gracias a **Allie-chan, FlorHaunted, Eri**e**dth** y **TanInu** por dejar reviews.

Por si alguien no es español, las campanadas de Año Nuevo aquí se suelen retransmitir desde la Puerta del Sol en Madrid, donde se reúne muchísima gente y varios relojeros están pendientes de que no pase nada, pero es que esta vez por extraños motivos que no se han podido determinar se les olvidó, solo recuerdan el viento que hacía y un abanico.


	3. Inuyasha y Kagome

Nueva entrega.

Inuyasha y Kagome.

Kagome había ido a pasar la Nochevieja con su familia en la época moderna e Inuyasha había insistido en acompañarla. _"Tendrá miedo a la oscuridad"_pensaba Kagome o quizás, "_Quizás se este enamorando de mí". _Kagome entra en la cocina y sus dudas son inmediatamente resueltas_. "Se ha enamorado, pero no de mí" _(vemos a Inuyasha abrazando a un paquete de sopa instantánea y a otro de ramen).

-Kagome¿Me puedes cocinar esto?- dice señalándolos.

-Inuyasha, te has comido casi toda la cena, mi hermano se ha tenido que conformar con una manzana enana que había en un rincón del frigorífico. Además, faltan 15 minutos para las doce. Debemos prepararnos. Coge las uvas.

Toda la familia se reúne frente al televisor (lo que la televisión a unido, que no lo separen los libros –cómo me oiga mi profesor de lengua-) y lo ponen en la primera cadena. Aparece una vista aérea de la Puerta del Sol. El reportero del helicóptero está comentando:

-Sí, Ramón, parece que la mujer se esta cargando el reloj con un abanico, la policía aún no ha logrado identificarla...

De repente, Kagome cambia al canal cinco:

-Aquí, que este año lo retransmiten desde Valencia los de la serie de por las tardes.

Presentador del festival año nuevo: Ahora, demos paso al último anuncio del año...

Vemos a una mujer agobiada por un grupo de sacerdotisas muy pesadas. Se oye la voz del narrador: _"¿Harto de esas sacerdotisas que no paran de chupar cámara?¿Las matas, pero vuelven a resucitar? Ahora, con nuestra nueva colección "Técnicas de vudú del mundo", las mantendrá alejadas de su lado. Llame ahora y recibirá el primer fascículo con regalo de una muñeca de Kikyô por solo 9,99 euros más gastos de envío. Y si su llamada se encuentra entre las cien primeras, le regalamos los alfileres para clavar. No deje escapar esta magnífica oportunidad. Puede pagar en contra reembolso, con targeta de crédito o con la tarjeta de compra de El Corte..."_

-¿Qué clase de gente puede encargar estos anuncios?- dice Inuyasha, que vuelve de la cocina con las uvas.

-Hay personas raras- dice Kagome mientras da disimuladamente una patada a un folleto de Publianuncios, S.A., que queda oculto debajo del sofá – Ahora reparte las uvas.

Inuyasha da doce a cada uno y él se sienta con una gran fuente llena.

-Te dije que tomaras doce uvas, no doce puñados.

Inuyasha ya la iba a responder cuando Sota dijo:

-Vamos, Kagome, que más da unas cuantas uvas más que menos.

Suenan las campanadas, misteriosamente el medio demonio se las arregla para engullir todo en doce segundos (su estómago debe de ser como un pozo sin fondo) y todos se felicitan el Año Nuevo.

-¿Kagome, mañana vamos también a comer uvas?

-No, solo se comen en Nochevieja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo mejor de las fiestas se acabó?

-¿Consideras las uvas lo más importante de todo? Osuwari!!!

Inuyasha pasa a formar parte del estampado del suelo y todos vuelven a fijar su atención en la tele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo dedicado a los principales protagonistas. Perdón a los que no son españoles porque quizás algunas cosas relacionadas con la televisión y la programación no tengan mucho sentido para ellos. Y en el próximo capítulo: Miroku y Sango! Sesshomaru al final, para darle más emoción a la historia.

Conciencia: No mientas, es porque no se te ocurre todavía nada.

Cállate!


	4. Sango y Miroku

Última entrega del año. La de Sesshomaru para mañana.

Miroku y Sango.

Aparecen Miroku y Sango en la cima de una pequeña colina observando un templo desde arriba.

-Ya empiezan a sonar los cuartos-dice Sango.

"_Debo aprovechar ahora que está distraída"_ piensa Miroku mientras fija su vista en el trasero de Sango.

TAN, mueve la mano unos centímetros (tiene que aprovechar el ruido de la campanada para que Sango no le oiga)

TAN, un poco más adelante.

TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, otro poco más.

De repente Sango se vuelve, y Miroku estira los brazos hacia arriba para disimular, aunque cuando la matademonios mira de nuevo hacia el templo, el monje apoya las manos un poco más adelante.

Undécima campanada, _"Ya cas illego"_

Última campanada. Llegó.

-Monje!!!!!

El aludido le dirige una mirada de cordero degollado.

-Es Año Nuevo, Sango.

-Año Nuevo?! Te voy yo a dar Año Nuevo.

Sango le lanza su boomerang y Miroku sale despedido, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-¿No te habrás pasado con el golpe? Le has mandado muy lejos- dice Kaede, saliendo de detrás de un árbol

-Ya volverá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AÑO 1969: SUPERFICIE LUNAR.

Astronautas del Apolo once: Llamando a base, llamando a base¿me recibe?

-Le recibo

-Hemos encontrado pisadas de sandalias de monje. Alguien a estado aquí antes.

-Tonterías, tu pon la bandera y di la famosa frasecita.

-A la orden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con esa fuerza, Sango se tenía que haber presentado a lanzamiento de algo en las Olimpiadas. Que gran atleta se perdió. Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y feliz Nochevieja a todos!!


	5. Kôga

Gracias a Seishime porque si ella no llega a mencionar a estos dos no me acuerdo de ellos.

Koga y Ayame

Koga estaba pensando en Kagome. _"Esa gracia que tiene al caminar, ese pelo, ese aroma, es tan guapa, la quiero tanto... Mañana iré a verla y..."._ De repente alguien le sacude.

-¡Koga, que ya es Año Nuevo!-dice Ayame.

-Eh, sí¿qué?

Ayame se aleja enfada mientras se oyen ruidos de fuegos artificiales de fondo. _"Todo el día pensando en esa, ya no se entera de nada, grr!"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo muy corto, pero para compensar he subido dos.


	6. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru, por fin!!!

Sesshomaru:

Rin se despertó la mañana de Nochevieja e inmediatamente dirigió una mirada ilusionada a Sesshomaru.

-¿Este año iremos al lago del oeste para celebrar el Año Nuevo?

-No molestes al señor Sesshomaru, Rin. El amo bonito tiene mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el Año Nuevo contigo.

-Cállate, Jaken. Iréis los dos al lago. Cuida de Rin- dice Sesshomau mientras se aleja caminando.

-Pero amo bonito...- una sola mirada de Sesshomaru basta para callarlo.

"Nunca me cuenta adonde va y encima tengo que cuidar de esta mocosa. Claro, los lectores de la historia solo quieren ver a Sesshomaru, todo el mund dice: _"Ahí van Sesshomru y Jaken",_ ¿por qué no Jaken y Sesshomaru?"

-Deja de refunfuñar, abuelo Jaken. Ya llegamos. Enciende la televisión.

-No hay televisiones en medio del bosque.

-Pues cómprasela a ese vendedor ambulante-dice Rin señalándolo.

Efectivamente, vemos al comerciante, que resulta ser Bankotsu.

-¿Pero tú no estabas muerto?

-Efectos especiales. ¿Compras algo? Tengo televisiones portátiles, de pantalla plana, 20 pulgadas, 45-saca un altavoz de debajo el carro-¡COMPREN, COMPREN!

-Dame una portátil. ¿Cómo has acabado dedicándote a esto?

-Tengo que mantener a mis hermanos.

-Efectos especiales también, supongo.

-Sí, toma la tele- dice mientras vuelve a coger el altavoz y se aleja gritando.

Jaken vuelve al lago con la televisión. Rin la enciende y pone el canal 6 (que raro si ese no lo ve nadie). Dan las campanadas y empiezan a emitir el primer anuncio del año. _"¿Tiene caspa¿Su pelo se ensucia más que Inuyasha en una pelea contra Naraku? Ponga fin a esa pesadilla con el nuevo champú "Agualimpia". Elimina todo: Manchas de barro, sangre, todo lo que ensucie"._ Aparece Sesshomaru en la ducha (la mampara le tapa desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, no os vayais a ilusionar) enjabonándose el pelo. Poco después aparece en un paisaje costero con el pelo ya limpio. "_Ya ven el resultado: antes_ (aparece una imagen de Sesshomaru con el pelo manchado de barro, sangre de Inuyasha y restos de Naraku) _y de_spués (su pelo reluce bajo la luz del Sol). _No deje escapar esta magnifica oportunidad. Miles de personas ya se han beneficiado"_

Rin y Jaken no saben qué decir y se van a dormir todavía sin poder articular una palabra. Al día siguiente Jalen y Rin preguntan a Sesshomaru:

-¿Cómo es que ha salido en la tele?

-Sí, amo bonito¿Cómo se ha rebajado a eso?- (esa no es la pregunata, es¿por qué graban un anuncio de champú en directo? Ángel: Para abaratar coste y donar lo que ahorren a los pobres. Demonio: Para ver si se transparenta algo, que nadie es un santo, excepto el que acaba de hablar ahora)

-Cállate, Jaken, tu tienes la culpa de todo. Nadie te ha visto nunca pescar, Rin y ese dragón tampoco hacen nada. Engullís comida como un pozo sin fondo. Y, claro, de algún sitio tengo que sacar el dinero. Además, hay que pagar la hipoteca del chalé de la sierra y los intereses están subiendo. ¿Por qué no ayudas tú haciendo críticas gastronómicas? Así comes, refunfuñas y te pagan por ello. Que ya se te agotó el paro hace 35 años.

Sesshomaru comienza a caminar y los demás le siguen en silencio. Van a pasar el invierno al dichoso chalé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del fic. Gracias a todos los que lo han leído (se me ve cogiendo un tren que ha salido de no se sabe donde).

-¡Eh, espera!

Me vuelvo y veo a Shippo y Mioga montados en Kirara.

-¿Y nosotros, que pasa con nosotros?- el tren se pone en marcha.

-Solicitad la hoja de reclamaciones en recepción- la velocidad es ya considerable.

-Espera¿qué recepción?

-CHAO!!!!!- digo mientras el tren se pierde en el horizonte.


End file.
